


Stray

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Hybrids, M/M, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: King Yugyeom is ruthless, executing all creatures that do not follow his strict laws, and having only a soft spot for certain hybrids.  When he travels to a town and meets a lonely baker, the king decides to take him as his consort.  However, Youngjae has a secret that could ruin everything.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 47





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I had written a while ago for a anniversary collection on another website. 
> 
> The prompt I was given had to deal with a royal Yugyeom and non-royal Youngjae. There was a word limit. So I apologize if it seems a little short. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> -MV

The drums began to beat in the distance as King Yugyeom watched the blade of the guillotine come down upon the creature’s head. He liked to believe he was a just and fair king, but his rule of law was meant to be followed. Any betrayal to the kingdom meant death, and in this case, his own mother was at fault for her insistence on using this creature to try and usurp the throne. His mother had been executed the previous day while he had looked on with nothing more than a cold stare. Her words, calling him a monster, were still ringing in his ears, but Yugyeom did not react. In fact, it wasn’t until he was alone in his chambers did he weep for his mother’s demise, but if he let her get away with treason, then he’d not be a fit ruler.

Yugyeom knew what he was called in the kingdom. Many called his creature laws unjust and cruel to the nature of the beasts that inhabited these lands, but Yugyeom could not see where his actions were harmful. Would it not be just as harmful to allow the vampires to torment cities for meals, werewolves to run rampant in the streets, and other creatures to terrorize the humans in the various villages and towns? While he himself had partial creature blood, he felt his humanity tamed the instincts within him, and the only way creatures could be deemed safe were to be hybrids.

He rose from his throne where he watched the execution and prepared for the rest of his day. His subjects were not informed of his visit into a nearby town or that he would be personally assuring that his laws were followed. It was rumored that many who moved to this town, opposed his harsh laws, and allowed for the unsafe exposure of humans to different creatures. There were talks of hidden blood brothels, monster breeding grounds, and the list went on. Today, he’d be visiting the local market and if he saw anything suspicious, he would tell his advisor to have it checked out by soldiers immediately. 

The king debated on if he’d have to have the entire town arrested with the children being sent to orphanages depending on their ages, but this afternoon was simply an excursion. Dressed in the clothes of a noble knight with the royal crests hidden, he mounted his horse and had a carriage following behind him as a minor diversion. He was certain many in this town had no idea of his looks or his lineage, and therefore it shouldn’t be much of an issue for the townsfolk to act normal or assume that he was there looking to procure his master a forbidden treat.

It took only a few hours before they reached the town, and the carriage stayed just outside the edge of it with just a few knights entering it, Yugyeom included. He looked around keeping his eyes peeled for anything too out of place, but also stopping to look at the wares being sold both out of curiosity and also to purchase a few to keep up his act. The king walked around, already taking note of where to send his soldiers to raid in a few days’ time. He wanted them to relax in a state of false confidence to stop them from trying to further hide their activities. It was much easier to arrest them and bring them to justice that way.

Sixteen. 

Yugyeom had counted sixteen different places that would need to be raided. A few people had been watching him before relaxing and allowing their human trade to come out, or to pay money for a wild experience. There was a sign placed in a shop window looking for ‘young female helpers – human or nonhuman welcomed’ and Yugyeom deduced it was the breeding ground he had heard about. The existence of a breeding ground was punishable with up to ten years of imprisonment for the participants and execution for the ring leaders. Yugyeom was already calculating the number of soldiers he would need for this town and the trials that would have to take place.

He continued walking with his horse at his side, purchasing a few items here and there, before finding himself at a bread shop at the end of town. Yugyeom asked one of the other men to watch his horse while he walked into the bake shop. It wasn’t unusual for a knight head to ask those under him to watch his horse while he procured things for the master. He walked in, reminding himself to keep his tone light, and went up to the counter. Yugyeom froze looking at the young man behind the counter, well young might not be correct as he could smell the creature’s blood due to his own hybrid senses and quickly focused to push them to the back of his mind. 

Strange.

It had been a long time since his instincts had tried to push to the forefront of his mind. What was this creature? Wrapped in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the man handing him a pastry that smelled of different creams and light fruits with an underlying scent in it that he couldn’t place but it made his mouth water. Thanking the man, Yugyeom took a bite of the pastry and it was as though his senses lit up.

“I wouldn’t do what you’re thinking of my king. Trust me, it wouldn’t end as you want.” The owner of the shop went about creating a box of pastries for the other to take. He wouldn’t charge him for it and hoped that he could escape by nightfall. He was illegal and should have been killed upon his birth. The demons who represented the sins were not allowed to reproduce with the creatures of this world. If word spread, their consorts and children would be slaughtered by the king’s men. He had been hidden, but the evidence of his birth was still found within the home they had. A servant, posing as a child, had willingly taken the fall allowing him to escape.

At the time, anger had taken over his once bright smile, and when he was sixteen, his powers seemed to manifest leading an entire village into the depravity that they desperately craved. It took not even a week before Yugyeom had ordered the entire village burned to the ground with every man, woman, and child to be disposed of immediately. The fourteen-year-old king had not only upheld his father’s cruel laws, but added his own cruelty to them, choosing to execute creatures for simply following their instincts. Vampires were slaughtered for their hunger. Werewolves were forced to spend their full moons on designated hunting grounds and killed if they escaped them. Djinns were locked into a prison of their own lamps, and the list went on. The only soft spot the king seemed to have was for hybrids that could suppress their nature. It was disgusting, but at the same time, he didn’t hate the young king.

What would be the point? King Yugyeom was as much a victim of his upbringing as he was. It was an open secret that Yugyeom heavily favored his mother in terms of looks. His father was a more robust man in stature with sharp eyes and a piercing glare. Yugyeom seemed to only inherit the semi-strong chin of his father but he was lithe with an odd fluidity to his movements. No one dared speak their speculations aloud about his mother’s assumed illicit activities, but everyone knew. 

“….. consort in my palace.”

The bakery owner stopped and looked at the other. “I apologize. I was focusing on finishing your pastries.” he stated with the most cordial smile he could muster.

The cold look that so many had seen before was in the young king’s eyes. “I was stating that you would be coming to the castle with me as my consort. You were clearly able to discern my identity, and your parentage is questionable.”

“Absolutely not. You do not know what you are asking my king.” He stood his ground as they stared at one another. His tone had inflections of irritation laced within it as he fingers gripped the box a little tighter. 

“You say this as if you have a choice….” Yugyeom trailed off prompting the creature for his name.

The demonic hybrid stared at him, sensing the thoughts Yugyeom had swirling in his mind, and his frown deepened. “Do I not have a choice? King or no king, I can choose to stay here and die for not following your command. I am not going with you to your palace. Either strike me down or have me arrested and execute me whenever you like, but you are being foolish in your request. I beg of you to please leave it alone, take these pastries, and I shall leave this town to start anew.”

The baker could already tell that Yugyeom was not going to heed his words as the king left the room. He would never be able to escape if the king had set his eyes on him, and so he waited. An escape would be easier at the palace with his talents than it would be from a town with who knows how many soldiers patrolling the outskirts. It was mere moments before he heard his door open once more and he was dragged out, quietly through the back door of his place, and tossed in a carriage. The tip of a cold, steel blade was pressed against his throat and the cruel smile of the king was facing him. 

“We are going to be rather close. Now what is your name?” Yugyeom pressed the blade tip a little more against his throat stating he wanted an answer.

A small twitch of the man’s lips was a hint of amusement for him, but to Yugyeom it was fear. “I tried to warn you my king. My name is Youngjae.”

“And your parents?” Yugyeom asked with his eyes never leaving that of the other.

Youngjae closed his eyes. “In due time my king. In due time.”

*At the Castle*

Yugyeom wasted no time as he had his guards send Youngjae to the consort’s chambers. The room had rarely ever been used but the servants kept it up faithfully, changing colors to something that fit the young king, and throwing out all of the furnishing of the former. Youngjae didn’t say anything as he followed them without a fight. He only turned back to look at Yugyeom once and could see the other engrossed in a discussion of which was most likely the plans to destroy that village. A little sadness appeared in Youngjae’s heart, but it was not for the lives that would be lost, only the fact that he had once called it home.

He walked into the room and was instructed to bathe and change before the king came to him this evening. Youngjae smiled looking at the young servant girl and letting his eyes take on the deep scarlet glow reminiscent of his father, as he touched his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear a few items that he wished for this evening. The request was punctuated with the press of his thumb and lips to hers. The servant’s eyes glazed over and she gave him a smile before nodding and going to follow his request. Youngjae turned and went to bathe stopping the servant in there from adding lavender to his bath and chose a softer scent of mahogany and amber. 

“U-Um… do you need anything else?” the servant asked and Youngjae shook his head, turning the same eyes on to this one. 

Youngjae smiled a little. “Could you simply watch me bathe? I’d love to see you pleasure yourself to the image of me.”

He watched the servant slowly nod his head and then turned back to his bath, slipping off his clothing, and moaning at the feeling of hot water on his skin. Youngjae took his time, washing every bit of himself for later, and enjoying the energy given by the king’s unknowing servant. Moments passed until he felt the servant near the end of his pleasure and finishing all over himself before he broke the trance. 

“You should really go clean up. I’m sure your king would have your head for that.” Youngjae didn’t look over the servant once as he heard the male apologize and run out of the room. The servants were weak to his kind, but then again, there weren’t a lot of them in this world due to the laws, so it wasn’t unexpected. It was those same laws that made him question Yugyeom’s game plan in making him the king’s consort, and if it would involve more than being the king’s whore with a pretty title and false image presented to the public. King Yugyeom was known for testing consorts, though it had been few, before officially declaring. The king’s speech on why testing consorts was good for the kingdom had been the talk in many villages and towns that had been hoping to send their sons and daughters for a chance with the young ruler. 

He got out of the tub and finished preparing himself for Yugyeom’s visit. Food was brought up for him and Youngjae thanked the servant before giving them a piece of his food, filled with everything they’d like, and watched them leave. Only seconds later did the servant girl come back with the items he asked for and he thanked her before releasing her.

When he was finally alone, Youngjae sighed as he thought about the best ways to escape.

~

It was late in the evening when Yugyeom found his way to the consort’s chambers. This was one of the few times he had chosen to take a potential consort. The others failed to meet his expectations when he had them staying in the consort’s rooms. These rooms were specifically designed to test potential candidates and Yugyeom hadn’t found one to his liking, preferring to send them back to wherever they came from, but there was something alluring about Youngjae and it wasn’t his creature attributes. Speaking of which, he really needed to find out what he was. The scent of him was a little off and he was curious as to what that could mean.

He knocked on the door to alert the other that he was coming inside before walking into the dimly lit room. Yugyeom found Youngjae sitting on the bed and calmly sipping from a glass of water. The creature’s brown eyes met his as Yugyeom slipped out of everything but his pants and shirt. It was a little unnerving for Yugyeom as Youngjae’s gaze never seemed to drop from his, but he walked over with a confidence that he wasn’t sure if he felt at that moment. The instincts of his own creature blood were trying to push to the forefront, but he was refusing to let them. 

“You really should heed my warning, my king. You do not want someone like me by your side.” Youngjae was hoping that his message would get through to Yugyeom, even though he knew there was little hope of that happening.

Yugyeom let a small smirk show on his face as he went over to the bed. “How is it that you think you can tell me what I want?” He reached out touching Youngjae’s face.

Youngjae didn’t so much as flinch from the touch as he kept his gaze directed at him. “If you try to take me now, you’re in for a surprise, King Yugyeom.” When he saw Yugyeom sit and move closer, a sigh left his lips. “Perhaps if I give you a small taste, you’ll abandon this foolishness.” Youngjae didn’t move as he let Yugyeom come closer and kiss his lips. 

_Delicious._

Youngjae pulled back from Yugyeom at the sound of his own thoughts. His eyes seemed to almost be liquid pools of scarlet, as though you could pour the color out into a glass, and his focus was on the young, foolish king that didn’t understand when people were doing things for his own good. Before Yugyeom could question the change in demeanor, Youngjae pushed him back on to the bed with more force than he had intended to use. He was on top of the younger male in seconds, kissing him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him so he couldn’t fight back. The moment his tongue dipped between Yugyeom’s lips, Youngjae stopped immediately. They stared into each other’s eyes with Youngjae trying to regain control and Yugyeom a mess beneath him.

_Virgin._

Once he took a deep breath, he pushed off Yugyeom. “Get out and stop this foolishness.” Youngjae’s breath was a little ragged as he pushed his instincts back under control.

“What was that?” Yugyeom questioned as he was curious as to why Youngjae would just stop in the middle of that kiss, especially after deciding he was the one in control. The kiss made his lips feel as though they were tingling, and he was curious as to the color of Youngjae’s eyes. “What are you?”

Youngjae looked at Yugyeom with the scarlet having faded to barely a wisp. “Something you are too naïve to deal with, something dangerous. Now you should leave this room. We can discuss you releasing me later.”

Yugyeom’s eyes narrowed. “You are not leaving here. As I said you are my consort.”

A wry smile appeared on Youngjae’s face. “I doubt I’ve passed your tests. Instead you acted on instinct. Oh, what is it? The creature blood running through your veins? Feline maybe? Perhaps more serpent like in nature?” His eyes moved from Yugyeom’s down to his lips. “You’re too sweet. I’ve heard rumors of your prowess in bed, and yet it seems it was all a lie. They didn’t respond how you wanted them to and you made them leave or disappear. Am I wrong, my king? One with your track record should have at least tasted someone else, but then again perhaps that is why you are so cruel to one part of yourself? It’s something uncontrollable but you don’t wish to admit it.”

A shiver went through Yugyeom. “Keep talking and I’ll have you executed.”

A loud laugh came from Youngjae as he looked at him. “If that was the case, you would have already had me killed since I refused you several times, and yet you insist. The feared king who even executed his own mother, but for me, I suppose you are more curious than anything.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. If you prove to me that you won’t be an asset to my kingdom as my consort, I’ll let you go. Keep in mind that if I let you go, the next time we run into each other, I’ll run my blade through you myself.” Yugyeom told him feeling the words foreign on his tongue. 

“Ok, Yugyeom, I’ll play.” Youngjae moved closer to the king and tilted his head up from his sitting position. “You may regret this.” With those words, Youngjae sealed their deal with a kiss.

~Three Weeks Later: Yugyeom’s Castle~

Youngjae was frustrated. Extremely frustrated as he had been trying to show Yugyeom that he would be a bad choice for ‘queen’ as it were, but everything he did only seemed to make the young king fall further in love with him. It was even more nerve wracking that his own instincts like to toy with the other, teasing him, and making him fall into little traps. If his abilities would work on Yugyeom, then he’d be happier and would have more fun for this little game. Each night, he spent time discussing with Yugyeom why he wasn’t the proper choice, and just last night, he had chosen to use his powers fully on Yugyeom, wanting to end this farce already.

_“Youngjae, you have yet to convince me to let you go. Instead, you’ve continuously shown me why I should lock you up like a princess in a tower. You’ve even managed to diffuse a tense situation in my court just a few days ago. Where is this danger, I should be afraid of?”_

_Youngjae was irritated. It wasn’t the fact that he was trying to help Yugyeom out, but that he was naturally doing his best to stay hidden. This meant solving conflicts so that the young pain in his ass wouldn’t send soldiers to wherever he was living. It was a survival technique, but it worked and worked well in combination with his abilities. He needed to escape before his secret was exposed or perhaps he should just tell him and let it all end now._

_“Youngjae? I’m waiting for your answer.” Yugyeom made Youngjae look at him, finding himself staring into the same scarlet eyes that he had seen three weeks ago._

_Youngjae gave him a teasing smile. “I was just thinking you should let me go my king. What would happen to your kingdom if you took a consort like me?” His tongue swept across his lips and his gaze never dropped from Yugyeom’s face._

_“It might run better.” Yugyeom’s own eyes seemed to look slightly different for a moment and Youngjae pulled back from him._

_“Just leave my king. I’m tired.” Youngjae turned completely from him and Yugyeom left the room after a few moments._

It still bugged Youngjae that the suggestion didn’t work. Normally it would on anyone with no exceptions, but for some reason Yugyeom had not reacted. No. That was not the complete truth. Yugyeom had reacted to his suggestion, but in a way that Youngjae hadn’t been expecting. A mildly hopeless looking smile appeared on his face. All this time, and it would figure that he’d come down to a choice between revealing his parentage, and just agreeing to be the brat’s consort.

The entire situation seemed doomed from the start. His mother and a trusted family servant had been killed, his father unable to stop it and forced to return to the demon world, and he was able to escape only to end up here. Now he was at the mercy of the son of the cruel tyrant that had his parents killed, the same son who once slaughtered his first home including the children. The very son who now held him here as a prisoner and denied the hybrid instincts that he held. What a strange twist of fate!

He believed the king to be a victim of circumstance, yet he yearned for his freedom. Perhaps in death, he’d be sent to where his father presided and could spend an eternity there or as long as necessary for him to find a way back to this world. Tonight, they could end this with just a simple admission, but he wouldn’t die without taking something for himself first.

With those thoughts in his mind, Youngjae made his way to the throne room and walked in, only to hear Yugyeom listening to some case between two warring villages. One of the villagers stated that the other had started it due to having a creature wife and wanting to use his village as a feeding ground. The other villager stated that it was his village being attacked because the first villager didn’t like human and creature marriages. Both men were arguing as Yugyeom listened to the case, but both fell silent as consort-in-training Youngjae walked into the room.

Not a word was spoken as Youngjae held out his hand for a sword. “My king?” The formality of asking for permission was for the sake of everyone else, but Youngjae already knew what Yugyeom’s answer was as he walked forward behind the two kneeling men. “One shouldn’t lie in the presence of their king, especially if the truth is that you truly pushed the people to war because you desired his vampiric wife.” Punishment was dealt swiftly as the first man lay headless on the floor. “You may rise.” The second villager rose to his feet quickly, bowing to both of them, and turning to leave as he was dismissed. He only made it a few steps before feeling a sword rammed through his back. “King Yugyeom doesn’t allow for villages to become feeding grounds. Your wife will pay the price next.” Youngjae whispered against the man’s ear before pulling the sword back out. He handed the sword back to the soldier and made his way to the seat beside Yugyeom so the bodies could be removed, and he could hear other cases with him.

~

“I brought you a treat.” Yugyeom announced when he visited Youngjae that evening. He felt the other deserved one after the amount of cases that they had to hear for today. It would take some planning, but he felt that he needed to have more towns and villages evaluated and, if needed, executed. Three illegal feeding grounds, the slavery of hybrid children, and various disputes that were clearly outlined in his laws. 

Youngjae looked over from where he was lying on the bed, before he sat up. “Thank you, my king. It is nice considering this will be our last evening together.”

“I believe I told you that you didn’t have a choice on whether or not to leave as my consort. I have plans to make the official announcement of our wedding by the end of the week.” Yugyeom said setting the tray down before stripping to just his shirt and trousers.

“Minds can change, and yours will after tonight.” Youngjae informed him as he ate the treat and enjoyed the taste of the wine that accompanied it. The sweet cake was fitting for his last meal. He hated to admit it, but he was going to miss these late nights with him. As much as he couldn’t stand the loss of his freedom, these nightly visits had almost become a comfort and the idea that Yugyeom wasn’t affected by his powers was both annoying and refreshing. 

As Yugyeom’s consort-in-training, the temporary power he had been given was exhilarating. He had never been allowed to use his powers so hidden and yet so openly in quite some time, and the fact that it was in front of the man who would most likely choose to end his life tonight was a high all on its own. Youngjae knew he was flirting with danger and for once in his life, he felt as though he was living as he was intended to live. 

“Where are you Youngjae?” Yugyeom asked moving some of Youngjae’s hair behind his ear. “You’ve been spaced out for a while and still have yet to inform me of why I’d kill you.”

Youngjae moved the tray and looked at him. “You… are… really… persistent.” Youngjae’s eyes closed halfway, his voice taking on a darker tone while his eyes took on their soft scarlet glow. “I wish you would’ve listened to me, but then I’d never have the chance to taste you again.” He pushed Yugyeom back on the bed. “On the other hand, even though I’m going to die, I’m selfish. I want to be the one that takes your innocence.”

“What? I-” 

“Shhh…” Youngjae pressed his finger to Yugyeom’s lips and let his finger slid down them. More of his power was pressing against his skin, wrapping him in lust and desire, and barely allowing him to keep any of his control. 

Youngjae replaced his finger with his lips. A soft brush and then a harder press before biting down lightly on Yugyeom’s bottom lip letting go and watching how it turned a darker shade of red. His eyes met Yugyeom’s that seemed to shift a little, but the haze in Yugyeom’s eyes was different than that of his previous victims. This haze still saw him, saw Youngjae, not a demon hybrid that was invoking feelings that wouldn’t dare let come to the surface under any other circumstances. The openness in that expression made Youngjae shiver with need, and he allowed his instincts to take over more, pressing his lips to Yugyeom’s again and slipping his tongue inside to taste him. This time Youngjae didn’t stop when he tasted the decadent taste of the virgin beneath him continuing the kiss even as he heard the whimpers, and felt the arching of Yugyeom’s body as the king tried to fight him for a little air. 

He finally let Yugyeom have some air and touched his face before leaning down and licking up the tears from his lack of oxygen. Youngjae’s lips brushed Yugyeom’s as he moved further down, unbuttoning the king’s shirt and biting down on his shoulder feeding off the way Yugyeom whimpered and moaned for him. He licked over the bite mark admiring the way it took the shape of a maiden tied up with vines, or at least that was how he could see it. 

Yugyeom mumbled something but Youngjae paid no mind to it as rid him of his clothing piece by piece. His fingers trailed over the king’s body, followed by his lips, leaving his mark all over until he had Yugyeom trembling, gasping, and legs spread for him needing more of what he wasn’t sure Youngjae could give him. A smirk appeared on Youngjae’s face as he stripped out of his clothing, grabbing the bottle of oil that he had a servant girl deliver here weeks ago. 

“Put this on me, my king.” Youngjae’s voice sounded as though it was dripping with lust. 

Yugyeom sat up slightly, twitching with each movement as he could still feel Youngjae’s lips and tongue with each movement. He poured some of the oil into his hand and reached out, grasping the sizeable length of the creature in front of him, and stroking him as he felt both Youngjae and the oil heat up in his hands. A whine left his lips when he felt Youngjae pull his hair back and kiss him even as the movement of his hand became a bit sloppier. He barely managed to break the kiss and let a whisper of Youngjae’s name leave them.

Youngjae grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on the bed, reminiscent of their first kiss, and gave him the softest kiss as his hands traveled from his wrists all the way to his hips. “Breathe.” Youngjae whispered as he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside of him. It was hard as all his hips wanted to do was snap forward and bury himself into Yugyeom, and yet he wanted to extend this moment for as long as he could. 

Yugyeom’s human instincts were sliding to the background as his creature helped him to relax and accommodate Youngjae’s size. His body felt feverish and his expressions reflected that of one lost to the sensations he was receiving. Part of him wanted to suppress his creature blood, though another part wanted to break apart for Youngjae, let him infuse himself within him, and become one with his body and soul. He wanted to touch Youngjae and yet he made sure to keep his hands to the side of his head, the palms of his hands facing upward, still and unmoving. The first thrust of Youngjae’s hips had tears sliding again down his face at both the pleasure and the pain. A sharp gasp leaving his lips, just short of full moans, as he felt Youngjae barely holding back and ensuring he could feel the full weight of each thrust into his body. 

Youngjae tried to remind himself that Yugyeom saw himself as human, completely, but when he looked up, he could no longer control his movements. Scarlet hues stared into amber as Youngjae picked up speed causing Yugyeom to try and find anything to hold on to even as his toes curled, hands tightened into fists, and breathing became uneven. Without words, he understood Yugyeom’s silent pleading as his face seemed almost to morph with a darker look, a slow lick and bite to his lips, followed by a smirk that sent more heat rushing through Yugyeom’s body. 

Yugyeom reached up pulling Youngjae into a kiss, holding him as Youngjae kissed and nibbled on his neck, feeling how much harder, faster that Youngjae’s hips were moving inside of him. Every one of his senses was filled with Youngjae and he held on to him feeling like he was close to falling over the cliff. Just one more thing, anything, to send him over the edge and into the light. He felt Youngjae’s lips against his ear and whispered words that had his eyes widening, body reaching a peak, before crashing against the waves of pleasure. His arms tightened around Youngjae, nails digging into his back, whimpers leaving soft lips, as he felt Youngjae speed up and finish inside of him. It was a moment of pure bliss before everything went black. 

~

Yugyeom wasn’t sure how long he had passed out for when he woke up next to the one he had chosen as his consort. Youngjae was looking down at him as he lightly stroked his hair. Yugyeom also noted that he was wearing some of the sleeping wear found within the consort’s rooms, and that he had been cleaned up after their copulation. A small, tired smile formed on his face, but he remembered that Youngjae had something to tell him that he felt would change this and lead to his death. 

“What is it? What have you been warning me against?” Yugyeom looked up at Youngjae worried about the answer that Youngjae would give. 

Youngjae was silent for a few moments before shifting to place a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips. “I was warning you against falling in love with me. People who fall in love with someone like me, rarely ever feel genuine love, but you seem, immune to my powers. I feared both the loss of my freedom, and my execution at your hands. However, I’ve decided to face my execution with dignity.” 

Yugyeom winced but slowly sat up so that he could look at him easier. “What makes you think I’ll execute you?” 

“What makes you think you won’t?” Youngjae looked at him and Yugyeom found himself looking down before looking back up at Youngjae. A sigh left his lips. “I am an illegal child.”

“What? But you’re older… most are executed in childhood.” Yugyeom seemed suddenly alert as he looked at Youngjae. 

Youngjae missed a keyword in Yugyeom’s speech and continued on. “Asmodaeus broke the former king’s laws and produced a son. I should’ve been executed, but a servant took my place instead. My mother was a hybrid, of which creature I am not sure, but I can read the desires of men, create their desires for them, read their true intentions especially if it involves lust, and of course seduce many to do as I wish. When I was a teenager, I once pushed a village into depravity, letting them feed off the feelings of lust, and you had them all executed. There you have it, my king. Will I be executed at dawn?”

There was silence and Youngjae let Yugyeom absorb the information that he had just given him, but he was shocked when heard the word ‘no’. “My king?” Youngjae looked at him to clarify what he thought he had heard.

“No, you won’t be executed.” Yugyeom moved to lay back on the bed. “I want you as my consort and I’m going to have you as my consort. Besides, I’ve already told you that _most_ of the children were executed. Most not all. I had figured Asmodaeus was the only one who hadn’t managed to have surviving children as the law states they must be executed.” 

It was Youngjae’s turn to be confused. “There are others?” 

“They are my friends. One from each of the seven princes of hell.” Yugyeom turned on his side and winced again. “My mother was a traitor to the crown in every way. When the king took her as a consort, he was too old to perform to bear a child. Of course, he blamed my mother for his inadequacy, and she was vengeful. My mother was a human who desired more rights for creatures because she wanted to become one and be superior to humans. She envied non-humans so greatly that she summoned one of the princes by accident. My parentage has been questioned, but no one dares to say anything. Many mistake me for having feline traits since that is all they truly know exists, but they are actually traits more closely related to that of a serpent.”

“Leviathan.” Youngjae stared at Yugyeom. “If you are one of the illegal children, why do you execute the others?”

Yugyeom blinked. “It is simple. If the creatures get out of control, we will lose the balance. How do you think this world would function if the children of the seven continued to multiply and grow? Remember what I did to that village when you were younger? The village you pushed into depravity with just the manifestation of your power. What if they had been allowed to continue? What would have become of everything? There is no balance in chaos. Do you know the difference between many of the children and us? We wanted to survive and so we learned to adapt. They do not. They give in to their instincts.” A sigh left Yugyeom’s lips. “I’ll set you free if you want, but I would love for you to stay.”

“Are you sure you’d love for me to stay? I have fallen for you, my king, but given my nature…” Youngjae closed his eyes before opening them at Yugyeom’s laughter.

“I know very well of your nature considering you charmed several of my servants, but you aren’t able to affect me, so yes I would love for you to stay and for you to be my consort. In private, I can call you my king, if you’d like, especially considering our positions.” Yugyeom teased lightly. 

Youngjae laughed. “Well do you know what your king desires now then, _Prince_ Yugyeom?” 

Yugyeom found himself laughing and then laid on his back. “I’m all yours my king. Come and get it.”


End file.
